Port Vale FC
by Cosmocrator
Summary: El nuevo entrenador del Port Vale FC vive situaciones inesperadas en la ciudad de Stoke-on-Trent, Inglaterra. Un hombre conservador, ignorante del idioma, junto con su traductora, deberá enfrentarse a algo mas hostil que un simple rival deportivo.
1. Queen St

Una ciénaga de mentes hechas cuerpo, una manada de recuerdos corpóreos que se van aglutinando a mis pies mientras voy avanzando, una especie de estrellas que cada una cuenta su historia, y se desesperan por ser escuchadas, por que les preste atención. De a poco van entorpeciendo mi andar, que es confuso, y sin rumbo claro, hasta que se acumulan de tal forma en mis piernas que me hacen imposible avanzar. Ahora que me he quedado en el lugar, comienzan a tragarme, la tierra y su humedad comienza a deglutirme, como si metiera los dedos en una torta. Raras las comparaciones que establece la mente en momentos de premura.

Desperté agitado, pensando que moriría, pero pronto comprendí que no, por lo menos no en una ciénaga con estrellas que me tragan. Eran temprano, mucho antes de la hora a la que había programado la alarma hacía dos días. Decidí que algo debía hacer con ese tiempo que ya estaba ganado. Abrí mi bolso para ver con que me encontraba, a ver si algo me decía "úsame" o "haz esto o aquello" y así fue. En dos minutos mi pelo estaba corto como el de Brad Pitt en el club de la pelea, ya que la rasuradora había asomado antes que todo lo demás, sumado al hecho de que el clima húmedo de Inglaterra, hacía que mi cabellera estuviera permanentemente erizada.

Salí a dar una vuelta por el barrio, ya que aún tenía un par de horas hasta el encuentro con Micheal Brown. Había visto algo al llegar a la ciudad pero no en el detalle que uno puede observar las cosas cuando se camina. Al salir de allí enseguida pensé "si me alejo de aquí media cuadra me será imposible volver", por lo que me asegure de tomar nota de la dirección: **2 Nile St** , mi hospedaje por el momento: **El George Hotel**. No es que esta se la zona mas homogénea, arquitectónicamente hablando, de la ciudad, pero tampoco es que siempre haya sido muy bueno con la orientación geográfica. Instintivamente comencé a caminar por la calle de la Reina "Queen St" y sentí instantáneamente una sensación de regocijo. Al principio lo atribuí a la diferencia sustancial entre recorrer estas calles y recorrer las de Buenos Aires, pero no era solo una cuestión de comparación. Realmente me estaba generando un placer enorme, y el cambio de aire me estaba llenando cada poro, sentí ganas de sonreír, y de hablar con la gente. Claro que estaba el impedimento del idioma, pero mi rudimentario ingles yankee sería suficiente para intercambiar solo pocas palabras de amabilidad. Aun no había conocido a mi traductora, por lo que la tarea oral, dependía exclusivamente de mí, por desagradable que suene decirlo. La familiaridad de este lugar tan lejano del hogar, estaba construida por una serie de suposiciones previas a la llegada, ya que había sido mucho lo que había escuchado de este lugar. En mi mente, y sin dejarme llevar por las habladurías de mis compañeros porteños, el lugar se me antojaba casi extra-planetario, ya que en ningún momento quise ver fotos por internet, deje que el destino, y Burslem, me sorprendieran. Ese instante de placer profundo que tuve al salir a dar un paseo, vino a decirme "¡eh! ¡aquí también hay humanos!" porque todo lo que veía me era familiar. Había por empezar un hotel, lo cual marcaba cierta tendencia turística. Luego, aparecieron frente a mí, al recorrer esta calle, lugares como cafés, donde se podían ver los partidos de la Liga, una hermosa plaza con un suelo trabajado con el arte de la mayólica, una casa de comidas "Fish & Chips", un servicio técnico de computadoras, con una tipografía noventosa, lo que parecía un antiquísimo templo, disimulado en el resto de negocios de la ciudad, y así un montón de lugares que mis ojos recibían alegremente. En esos momentos de recorrida, ví un joven de gorra y ropas holgadas que se acercaba cruzando la desolada calle Queen, y me animé a preguntarle si sería seguidor del Club de la ciudad, cosa que casi dí por hecho, ademas de estar en edad universitaria, y al ser esta universidad padrina del club, tenía aún mas chances de estar frente al primer hincha del Port Vale FC.

Lo miré a los ojos, cosa que evidentemente le llamó la atención, y me detuve para decirle cuando pasó a mi lado:

\- Hey there! a Port Vale fan? -

El joven me miró como si le estuviera pidiendo dinero y siguió caminando, con las manos en los anchos bolsillos, y los hombros encumbrados en posición de protección. Insistí:

\- Hey! -

El joven se dio vuelta, enérgicamente y me gritó: "Fuck Off!" que no significa precisamente "tenga usted un buen día".


	2. Arduos Ascensos

La vida me presentaba sobradas muestras de una inviable solución a mis problemas. Dicho en otras palabras, Si escapaba en Inglaterra, iba a terminar escapando DE Inglaterra. Seguramente usted quiera saber cuáles fueron esas muestras. Bien, aquí vamos.

La ventisca del frio inverno en Burslem, me recibía al mejor estilo potteries (los nativos de Burslem) con algo de desolación, y diálogos ásperos. Por suerte, para mí, era parte importante, (o iba a serlo) de uno de los pocos motivos que tienen los locales para salir de frialdad: El futbol. Mis primeras experiencias de socialización en la calle no habían sido muy auspiciosas. Mi inglés básico de sudaca parecía ahuyentar al ciudadano medio inglés. Mientras estaba en el hotel haciendo cualquier cosa, trataba de emular ese acento tan cerrado al estilo british, pero no lograba deducir su traslado a palabras que jamás les había escuchado. No tenía otra opción que hacer un primer momento de escucha exhaustiva, ya sea en radio, en tv, o en la calle, donde esto requeriría estar dispuesto a momentos incomodos, porque claro, no está la gente acostumbrada a que alguien se le acerque mirando al suelo, solo para escucharlos hablar. Así, de a poco, fui encontrando algunas formas correctas de acercarme al british, pero sabiendo que a pesar de mis denodados esfuerzos, que jamás pasaría desapercibido. A no ser que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Si hay algo que, por mi profesión, no podía hacer, era mantener la boca cerrada.

La reunión en las oficinas del club, con el presidente o Chairman, como dicen ellos, había sido de tibia resolución, ya que Mister **Norman Smurthwaite** no parecía ser un hombre de los más apasionado por este bello deporte. Sus palabras se desprendían de su boca casi escupidas, por algún problema, quizás, en los labios, que le obligaba a tenerlos permanentemente en posición "puchero". Sus ojos tristes, ni bien los pude contemplar, tiraron mi moral abajo. Aunque mi moral no es la institución más estable del establishment de mi ser. Mi traductora hacía su trabajo a la perfección y yo trataba de hacer mi trabajo, que en ese momento era escucharla a ella, y desentenderme de la extravagante forma de los labios de mi jefe Norman. Allí se me halagó bastante a modo de introducción, como suele hacerse en estos casos, se refirió a mis pasos por clubes de las bajas divisiones de mi país, demostrando claramente un profundo conocimiento de mi persona y de mi carrera, y se pasó rápidamente a las expectativas que tenía la comisión directiva, o como la llaman aquí el "boardroom". Por supuesto que se me había puesto al tanto de la actualidad del club ni bien recibí la oferta, del otro lado del atlántico, pero Mr. Smurthwaite, como buen lord, se hizo su tiempo para informarme de todas formas, que el club actualmente está ubicado en la tercera división del futbol inglés, La **Sky Bet League One** , que su club está repleto de hazañas como arduos ascensos luego de descensos estrepitosos, o victorias frente a equipos de la segunda división, en torneos nacionales como la **FA Cup** o la **Johnstone's Paint Trophy.** Entretanto me divertía sobremanera y debía esforzarme para disimular las sonrisas mientras mi jefe me hablaba de temas serios. La bella traduct **ora, la Doctora Isabel Painhache,** o Isabel "Peine", como me gustaba llamarla, desconocía absolutamente todo acerca del mundo del futbol, por lo que ciertas traducciones especificas eran realizadas con la inocencia de una niña que, a pesar de sus años de estudio de la lengua inglesa y sus costumbres, y años de experiencia, no sabía que los clubes cambiaban de torneo o que jugaban varios torneos al mismo tiempo. Tuve que ver varias miradas inquisidoras de mi jefe, por risas que no pude contener, y acompañarlas de un improvisado comentario simpático que justifique mi risueño estado de ánimo.

Por último, pasando ya a asuntos de un carácter informal, y cuando ya había registrado con la mirada cada rincón de mi ángulo visual, de esa bendita oficina que tantas veces visitaría en mis primeros meses de trabajo, el chairman me hizo algunas encomiendas específicas sobre el idioma, cómo tratar a la prensa y demás. Hizo una insinuación bastante directa a que la doctora Peinhache, estaba contratada por solo dos meses como mi traductora personal, y que era más de lo que se solía contratar para empleados del club extranjeros, de esta forma quizás queriendo comprometerme a acelerar mi proceso de aprendizaje del idioma local. Me indicó que había ciertas cuestiones locales que debería conocer, como museos, y lugares de culto del futbol, como cafés y bares que debía conocer. Me parecía casi un sueño que mi propio jefe me pidiera que vaya a un bar con una mujer tan bella que resultaba ser mi traductora. Me indicó que esto ayudaría a que entre más en contacto con la atmósfera local y que entienda más de cerca a los hinchas del Port Vale FC. Se dirigió a Isabel para decirle que me comente sobre ciertos localismos específicos de los habitantes de Stoke-on-Trent y la zona, que sería muy positivo que use en las entrevistas y conferencias de prensa. En seguida me imaginé metiendo palabras forzadas en frases que no lo ameritaban y otra sonrisa invadió mi rostro. Evidentemente esta fue una gota que tuvo la desafortunada tarea de rebalsar el vaso de la paciencia de mi jefe, y preguntó ofuscado, algo que mi traductora supo relatarme así: "Disculpe, pero hace ya varios minutos que lo veo sonreírse, ¿es que algo de esta situación le causa gracia?". Me sentí sumamente incómodo y seguramente sonrojado, y le contesté que estaba muy feliz de poder incorporarme al **Port Vale FC** y que era una persona con mucho sentido del humor, cosa que era relativamente cierto, y no sé qué más le dije, y no muy convencido pasó a hablarme dela prensa. Este era un aspecto bastante importante para Mr. Smurthwaite, ya que era la imagen visible de lo que sucedía en la intimidad, más allá de que el club tuviera prensa oficial. Me aconsejó sobre tratar bien a los periodistas, cosa que es más difícil cuando hay una campaña negativa del equipo, o cuando en el campo se vive una injusticia, y que me vea en estas ocasiones como un relacionista público. Sonreí, esta vez para mis adentros: Justamente yo, un relacionista público. Recordé al joven y su enérgico grito de esta mañana "¡Que tenga un buen día señor!"


	3. Presidente vitalicio

\- ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones, Sam? – Lo cual repitió mi traductora.

\- Dice que jugar en el equipo titular, para que alguien se fije en él, poder irse a un club más grande y salir de esta ciudad muerta – Me tradujo mi querida Isabel.

"Ciudad Muerta". Me quedé pensando unos instantes que parecieron eternos, y el sol parecía dejar de marcarnos los rostros, y el aire dejaba de correr, deje de respirar incluso, y el pasto dejaba de sentirse suave bajo mis zapatillas, dejé de sentirme acompañado por Isabel y Sam Kelly, y el espacio me dio lugar en el tiempo, y si acaso no a mí, a las palabras Ciudad Muerta.

\- ¿Cristian? – Isabel pretendía volverme al lugar que realmente estaba ocupando.

\- Si, perdón – me repuse y el sistema de estímulos volvía a percatarse de mi presencia – Sam, dices Ciudad muerta: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta Burslem, Stoke? ¿A dónde querrías ir? – Lo que Isabel trasladó al ingles.

\- Dice que él no dijo "muerta", dijo bendita. Y es verdad Cristian, no dijo "dead" que sería muerta, sino "blessed", bendita – Me miró preocupada mi compañera y agregó – yo creo haber traducido bien.

\- I think you are a bit tired, Sir – Dijo el Colorado Sam, lo que tradujo Miss Peine como "dice que estas un poco cansado".

\- Si, es verdad, decile que seguimos mañana – y me levanté mientras ellos también a la vez que intercambiaban frases.

Estaba cansado realmente. Había estado entrevistando a los jugadores del plantel masculino del club, desde las 7:00 am y no había tomado un descanso, sin contar que venía de no dormir bien. Pero aún así, creía haber escuchado bien: "ciudad muerta". Cuando estaba a punto de tener uno de mis lapsus de introspección, un silbato sonando en relativa cercanía me extrajo del túnel hacia mí, de una forma escalonada. A saber por qué mi inconsciente traía estas palabras.

\- Hey! ¡Vamos todes acá! – comenzó a gritar, en un español medio, Michael Brown, autor del pitido, mientras bajaba por las gradas. Había estado hablando con Norman lejos del campo, observando mi primer entrenamiento con el plantel estable – Acerquensé! It means "come here"! – Así aclaró que les estaba diciendo que se acerquen ya que nadie parecía comprender el pedido, salvo un par que parecían tener algún conocimiento básico de mi idioma – ¡Nathan! ¡Kiko! ¡Come here!

Mientras parecía que algunos de los más rebeldes se le resistían, ya casi todos estábamos cerca. No había tenido la ocasión de hablar precisamente con esos dos pero parecían de lo más divertidos correteando cerca del centro del campo. Serían acaso los más rebeldes y descarados, si mi intuición no me fallaba. Si bien, había estado hablando y escuchando toda la mañana con el plantel, uno a uno, para entrar en un conocimiento profundo de cada uno de ellos, como es mi costumbre en cada club al que llego, parecía que el día de mañana, sería más arduo que el de hoy, teniendo que sentarme a razonar con semejantes personajes. Ya se acercaban y el Chairman ya comenzaba a hablar. En su lengua natal, claro. Yo me había colocado detrás de los jugadores que estaban sentados en el césped, algunos parados, preparado para escuchar las palabras de Norman, e Isabel se acercó para cumplir su trabajo. Pude ver cómo algunos de los jugadores, incluidos estos dos inmaduros, se daban vuelta y cuchicheaban al ver a la imponente presencia femenina en su hábitat natural, habitualmente despojado de tan agradable presencia.

\- Hey! Nathan! Mbamba! FOrrester! Dont be that fools! – Gritó Brown antes de que alguno se propasara, cosa que dudo que fuera a suceder.

\- ¿Te está cuidando? – pregunté a Isa, para saber qué era lo que había dicho, aunque lo suponía.

\- Así parece – confirmó tímida.

Unos instantes pasaron, hasta que llegó a quien evidentemente se esperaba, un hombre muy mayor, que recorría el césped que antaño conociera como el ritmo de sus piernas cada mañana de frio y bruma inglesa, ahora aferrado, con pasión pero independiente, a un bastón negro, como su saco, como su pantalón, como sus zapatos brillantes, como su corbata. Una vez llegó a dónde se ubicaban Brown y Smurthwaite, este último me llamó con la mano. Allí fui y allí fue Isabel, quién recibió algunas palabras y silbidos del fondo del aula, los cuales fueron penalizados por Brown con un balón que rebotó en la cara del barbudo Tavares.

Smurthwaite y su enorme talla clavada al césped, comenzaron a hablar, y a su vez Isabel, medio detrás de mí, como escondida, me traducía lo siguiente.

\- Dice que están muy orgullosos, tanto Tonny como él, y por supuesto que Michael, de anunciarles, algo que, bueno… ya seguramente saben. Cristian Pueblo será el nuevo Manager del Club.

\- Técnico, Isa – corregí, para distenderla. Ella continuó.

\- Dice que sabe que están en un momento difícil, a un lugar del puesto de descenso, pero que confían en que vos los mantendrás con dignidad en la categoría que el Port Vale merezca. Así que ¡bienvenido Cristian! –

Norman estiró los brazos y yo me acerque para corresponder a su oportuna muestra de afecto que no había demostrado en nuestra reunión privada. El abrazo me prensó y cuando me soltó, demostró con su sonrisa que se había percatado de que mis pies habían abandonado el suelo.

\- Él, como ya saben – siguió diciendo, y traduciéndome Isabel – viene de Argentina, de dirigir algunos clubes que han sabido lograr un buen jugo y lograr rachas positivas. ¿Verdad, Cristian? –

\- Bueno, sí, gracias – comencé, desprevenido – Con el Mercado unidos ascendimos al Federal A y con Cuenca salimos segundos en el Nacional C – Lo que Isabel tradujo en voz alta, de lejitos, siempre a mi lado, cosa de no ligar una palmada de la pesada mano del Presidente.

\- Segundo! Pregunta porque te fuiste de ese club

\- Eh, es com… - Isabel no terminó de traducir mi duda y el aparatoso orador interrumpió sin interés verdadero.

\- Bueno, no importa, ya tendrán oportunidad de hablar todos los días. Michael seguirá como ayudante de Cristian, ya que lo hemos contratado para acoplarse al equipo técnico con el que contamos, que ya es conocido por ustedes – siguió Isabel en su labor. Algunos festejaron al saber de la continuidad de Michael, que los había dirigido desde la salida del técnico anterior, y que había sido compañero de ellos como jugador, hasta dicho momento. – Le pregunta a Michael si quiere decir algo.

Brown se adelantó un paso y dijo

\- Cristian fue delantero y lo que ha logrado en su país lo ha hecho por su juego ofensivo, así que van a tener que empezar a correr más muchachas, porque este hombre no los va a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra – comentario que fue seguido de abucheos seguidos de risas, que supe corresponder.

Smurthwaite invitó a Tonny, el anciano, a decir algunas palabras.

\- Qué puedo decir, - comenzó a decir con una inesperada claridad juvenil - Estoy muy feliz de que nuestro futbol inglés, se nutra de la sabiduría de alguien que viene de uno de los países con mejor futbol del mundo – con su bastón dio un par de pasos al frente – Que nuestras diferencias queden de lado, como naciones, y que este clima de buen humor que hoy hay no se deba solo a que tenemos el placer de contar con esta hermosa señorita en el estadio – señaló a Isa con el bastón, como si realmente pudiera prescindir de él - sino que dure, y que nos lleve por un camino de buen juego, de diversión dentro de la cancha, y de festejos en nuestras queridas tribunas – y mirándome, cerró con - Depositamos nuestra confianza en vos, Cristian, y sobre todo yo, el fan más antiguo y Presidente Vitalicio del Port Vale Football Club. No nos defraudes.

"No nos defraudes"


End file.
